


The Loyal Dog and The Insane Sage

by Alkie



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Gen, He L p, hahaha, im butchering sol, out of impulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: "I guess a loyal dog like you would long to see his master."





	The Loyal Dog and The Insane Sage

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, I want to try and write Sol.

It was dead of the night when he decided that he couldn't sleep, despite the battles they've gone through this day and the aching muscles he suffered upon as he fiercely swung his sword towards their enemies. 

It seems that sleep doesn't want to visit his tired and sore body unlike the others who are soundly asleep. Lasswell could only sigh, quietly exiting the room they had rented for tonight, the Purple Lightning and Crimson Saber in his hand, the young man wordlessly exited the inn. A walk would, perhaps, clear his mind. 

 

He didn't expect to see Sol outside, having his back turned away from him, lost in his own maddening and insane thoughts. The younger man stared at the sage's back, his pristine white cape and odd appearance is still noticeable despite the the calignosity of the atmosphere, neither the moon nor the stars were visible. Hidden underneath the drifting clouds, not wanting to be found like a certain someone. 

Lasswell sighs yet again, he didn't want to deal with this mad sage, although, he already knew that he'll have to after noticing those red eyes laid its gaze on him. 

 

"Why are you still awake?" Lasswell asked, as he crossed his arms on his chest. Albeit,  Sol just stared at him, uncharacteristically quiet. The younger man noted. Another tired sigh escaped through his lips. "Don't cause any trouble." he warned while deciding to walk away. 

"Why do you try so hard to find Rain, Lasswell? Do you long to see him?" The old sage finally spoke, watching Lasswell stop in his tracks and turn to him, icy-blue eyes were sharper than the blades he usually wields. Sol, of course, didn't miss the glint of hurt in the other's eyes as well. He continued to pressed on. 

"I guess a loyal dog like you would long to see his master." he said with a sneer. "Albeit the said dog is just a pathetic excuse of a dog, for he couldn't trace his master. A feeble existence."

Lasswell's gaze turned frigid after hearing him. Itching to murder the insane man in front of him.  If only he could, that is, killing Sol would only make it hard to find Rain. The younger man sighs, eyeing the other.

"I pity you." 

Sol tilted his head. "Why, how so?"

Smiling in a rueful way, "You're incapable of feeling emotions. It's saddening. You didn't know how to live, to have a dream..." he replied. 

"Why would I need such meaningless things?"

"Even if I tell you why I'm trying hard to find him, in the end, you'll never understand it, still."


End file.
